


With Him, Closer

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Rudolph x Tony [Rudony] (the little vampire - 2017 version) stuff I had written of them 💗♥️ [1]
Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: About him, Affection, Attraction, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blushing, Boys In Love, Bromance to Romance, Coldness & Warmth, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gentleness, Heartbeat, Human/Vampire Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Night, Silence, Thinking, Touching, Vampire Bite, closeness, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go. Want you in my life. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. 'Cause every time we touch.'[Rudolph x Tony]
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein, Tony Thompson & Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Series: Rudolph x Tony [Rudony] (the little vampire - 2017 version) stuff I had written of them 💗♥️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908292
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	With Him, Closer

It was dark out, a cold night filled with a chilly breeze. 

It's nice in fact, calm and peaceful. 

Although Rudolph felt anything but **_calm_** , as he lets his mind wander again.

Rudolph was deep in his thoughts, thinking a bit. Of his friend whom he's close with, **_Tony_**..

He had feelings for him. But he can't tell him though, sadly. He tries not to think about that, instead of just the good times with Tony. He always feels as if his undead heart would beat once more around him. He felt warmer with him, especially every time he noticed that smile of Tony's. His scent and warm skin..

Rudolph shaked his head. He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. 

What the hell is wrong with him? Thinking like this. 

That young vampire knew why, he admit this and accepted it, awhile ago. He loves Tony, so much that it almost hurts. He bit his lip, deciding to see him again. 

He headed over to where he is, in the shadows, that darkness of night. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

" _I'm not afraid of you._ " 

Rudolph was glad that Tony wasn't, although he hadn't shown it at the time. He thought about that he's way older than Tony, but they appear the same age. He tried not to think about it, especially the whole immortality thing. 

" _So you're not gonna bite me..?_ " 

" _..only time will tell._ " 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Rudolph goes into Tony's room, through the window. Like he had done many times before. 

He noticed that Tony was standing there, like he has just came in. 

Tony saw him. "Oh, hey Rudolph." he was saying with a bright smile. 

Rudolph grinned in happiness. Like he usually did, feeling this way with him. 

It seemed like a while of them just looking at each other, until something finally happened. 

Tony had been noticing that Rudolph acted strange and has for a few days now. 

Rudolph was staring at him, with his eyes that are shaded a crimson red, again. 

"..can I bite you? Can I drink some of your blood?" he asked him, silently. In a low voice, with that accent. 

But Tony hears him, thankfully.

Tony was nodding to that. "Sure." He was kinda nervous, although after everything they've been through, he didn't mind. He trusted him, after all. 

Rudolph gets a look of shock in his expression, then he relaxed. He has another smile. 

Tony sat down on the bed, near the end of it. 

Rudolph was sitting with him, next to Tony now. 

He reached out to him and unzipped Tony's red jacket, slightly. He pulled it down and moved a part of that white shirt away as well. So that Tony's shoulder and neck shown. 

With that white skin.. Although Rudolph was paler than him. 

Tony stays where he was. He breathed quietly, keeping himself calm. 

Rudolph sat down, staying behind Tony now. He leaned over, getting closer to him again. 

He held out a hand to him too, slowly. 

Tony noticed that, taking it. He lets Rudolph hold his hand during it, doing the same thing. He appreciated this, feeling better already. 

Rudolph puts his sharp teeth, these fangs against Tony's neck. He bites down, in a slow way, carefully. 

Tony made a low noise, when he felt it. He leans back, onto Rudolph's chest and stomach. He feels him there, not minding it much. 

Rudolph was taking it all in. Oh how he longed for this closeness of him, that other male's body against his own. He takes in that warmth and scent from him, loving both. He holds him close, almost affectionately. He resisted the urge or temptation to touch him though. 

He focused on what he was doing, as to not hurt him. He was biting as gently as he could. He heard Tony's heartbeat and quiet breathing. He tasted him as he sank his fangs deeper. It was so good, very sweet. 

"..R-Rudolph." Tony says in a softer tone of voice than ever before. He also shivered quietly. 

'Tony..' Rudolph thought, to himself. Not being able to say it out loud at the moment. 

Tony let out a hum, his breaths silent. Although he calmed himself down, feeling comfortable and safe even with Rudolph. 

Eventually, it was all over (after about a minute, although it seemed longer than that). 

Rudolph pulls away, in a careful way again now. 

Tony was noticing this, appreciating that the other male is trying to be gentle. He turned around, only slightly. He gazed over at him, still staring. 

Rudolph did the same thing. He also stared at him, deeply. Silently. He was gazing into Tony's eyes. He was leaning in. He kissed him, feeling how soft those lips are. He hums, his own eyes softened. 

Tony was shocked, although he was letting him do this as well. He hummed softly too. He stares into Rudolph's eyes, until he closed his eyes, after a second or two. 

Rudolph kept his stare on him, still kissing Tony. He was closing his eyes too. He touched him, with gentleness, putting his fingers through Tony's hair. Which also felt soft to the touch. 

He wanted more, although he was resisting again, for now. 

That thought made him snap out of it once more as he realized what he just did. He was pulling apart from it and away from him. 

Tony was blushing slightly, into a reddish shade now. 

It seemed like Rudolph was flustered as well. 

Rudolph also blushed a bit. "Sorry about that.." he said to him, in a quiet voice. 

Tony just smiled, wrapping his arms around Rudolph's neck. He's taking in that coldness of pale skin from him, like he did when they shared a hug awhile ago. "It's alright." 

Rudolph had a smile at that. He nodded slightly. He also wrapped his own arms around him, holding Tony close again. He really loved his warmth. 

Both guys are smiling as they were lying down together on that bed. 

They stayed there, snuggling against each other. 

There's a silence between them. It was nice. Especially in feeling. 

For awhile both of them stay like this, they cuddled and nuzzled. Lovingly. Even closer. Until eventually they fall asleep, for the rest of that night. Peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is slightly unrealistic, but let's just pretend that they don't turn into a vampire after only one bite [like in the animated movie] 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway 💙💜
> 
> Also, thanks for the 100+ kudos, I really appreciate it (: ♥️


End file.
